bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Prom Kings
Big Time Prom Kings is the 19th episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 39th episode overall. It was part of Nickelodeon's Prom Night. The episode aired on May 21 2011. Plot The Palm Woods school is having its annual prom and Kendall James Carlos and Logan are all determined to win the title of Prom King - and each will do whatever it takes to win. Kendall learns Jo is grounded & can't leave the house because of the incident Monday night Kendall & Jo were watching the sky & Jo reminded Kendall that her curfew was 10:00pm and Kendall looked at his phone revealing that it was midnight. Carlos masters up the guts to ask one of the Jennifers he & Katie devise a plan to split them up so she won't reject him. It comes to a success when they split her up with the blonde Jennifer at the elevator. Carlos shows up with flowers & asks her. She looks surprised as she walks backwards into the elevator & says Sure. Meanwhile Logan is trying to cope with Camille having a date to the prom that's not him jealously overtakes him as he tries to prevent them from becoming prom King and Queen In the process of helping James get a date so he will for sure win prom king with Aubrey Stewart (Parody of Kristen Stewart) from "The Vampire Stories Chronicles Saga Trilogy" they go to her house Logan in a disguise knocks on the door 3 security guards come out of the door James pushes him into them as the guards beat on Logan. Aubrey walks through the door as James checks her out & asks her to prom she says yes. Katie gets Carlos a corsage James takes a corsage to Aubrey but the guards ruin it. Kendall sneaks Jo out of the house but she's a little paranoid because in this episode we find out her Dad is an Agent. Carlos is un-attracted to Jennifer after she's a little different than she is with the other Jennifers so he breaks up with her making her cry as they all run after him. Meanwhile James makes Aubrey cry confessing he only brought her so he would win Prom King. the guards run after him & he hides in the Bathroom Logan finds Camille and asks her for a favor. James & Her switch outfits leaving James in her dress & they both sneak out of the Bathroom. Gustavo & Kelly read out Prom King & Queen but all the couples are unable to do so because of drama. Gustavo decides that whoever is in the spotlight wins to Logan and James' surprise they are caught in the spotlight & in the end they win Prom King & Queen. Song(s) featured *Nothing Even Matters Quotes :Gustavo: And the winners are...Logan and Jamie... :Kendall: 'Wait you said "We" :'Jo:'' ''Is that you date? (She pointed to guitar dude's guitar) ---- :Logan: Well, you aren't the prom king, but you are... :James: DON'T... say it! Trivia *This episode is a part of "Nickelodeon's Prom Night". *It is revealed that Jennifer 1's last name is Woods. *James' date for the prom is a parody of Kirsten Stewart the famous actress from the Twilight Saga and will be mentioned again in Big Time Contest. *James dressed up as a girl. This was the first time James dressed as a girl the other guys have dressed as girls before. Logan in Big Time Break Big Time Crush and Big Time Songwriters Kendall in Big Time Sneakers Carlos in Big Time Live & Big Time Pranks *In this episode Carlos gets his first-ever kiss although it's not directly on the lips. *This episode aired on the famous "May 21 2011 Doomsday" date along with a new episode of Victorious (Prom Wrecker). *The boys all competed for Prom King and each of them loses due to their own conflict Kendall gets apprehended by the CIA Carlos gets beaten up by the Jennifers James upsets his date and tries to sneak away(dressed as a woman). Logan ultimately wins the title due to being chosen by "the Spotlight Vote". *It is revealed that Jo's dad is in the CIA. *The book that Buddha Bob is reading is the same as the one Mrs. Knight is holding in Big Time Crush. Videos 219 19 Category:Specials